The 1990's decade has been marked by a societal technological revolution driven by the convergence of the data processing industry, the communications industry and the consumer electronics industry. This advance has been even further accelerated by the extensive consumer and business involvement in the internet over the past two years. As a result of these changes, it seems as if virtually all aspects of human endeavor in the industrialized world will potentially involve human-computer interfaces, and especially such interfaces to communication networks such as the internet. As a result of these profound changes, there is a need to make computer directed activities accessible to a substantial portion of the world's population which, up to a year or two ago, was computer indifferent. In order for the vast computer supported market places to continue and be commercially productive, it will be necessary for a large segment of consumers, workers and business people to be involved in computer interfaces. In addition, because of the vast amount of information potentially available through networks such as the internet, there has been an increasing demand on the part of relatively sophisticated users for implementations which make display terminal access to the internet less cluttered and confusing and, of course, easier to use.
The present invention is directed to the problems of providing less cluttered and easier graphical display access to communication networks and particularly to user interactive access for network monitoring and administration purposes. To this end, we developed a process of monitoring through user interactive related displayed graphs which may be used for discrete process monitoring as well as network monitoring.